


【海森】Mr Hiddleston的坏习惯(短甜，日常向？)

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, M/M, Parallel Universes, RPS - Freeform, Short & Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: 700+k字失踪人口突然想写这个短甜文，太久没写有点生疏，希望大家喜欢
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston
Kudos: 5





	【海森】Mr Hiddleston的坏习惯(短甜，日常向？)

**Author's Note:**

> 海森交往中设定

Tom有个坏习惯，就是经常会因为阅读他最喜欢的古典文学作品到废寝忘食。

身为他的男朋友Chris为此很是操心，每次见到他的英伦男人正坐在沙发上捧读着书本时，Chris只能哄着Tom让他放下书让他先用餐后或者明天一早再继续看书，不然一个沉醉在古典文学作品的魅力的Tom是完全没办法自律的。

直到有一天，Chris邀请属于北半球国家的英国的男朋友来他到南半球的澳洲这里度过南半球的夏季，Tom高兴地答应了。

在伦敦迎来冬天前就一同乘搭飞机来到这个属于Chris的家乡墨尔本，就这样一起度过了两个星期属于澳洲墨尔本的这个炎热夏天。

在澳洲的两个星期内，Tom与喜欢冲浪的男朋友Chris学习了如何冲浪，意外有天赋的他很快就上手了，也蛮喜欢这个兴趣。小俩口几乎都每天会去一趟沙滩玩冲浪，晒热光浴，享受着伦敦少有的阳光。

今天的墨尔本却迎来了整个夏天最为酷热的一天，恐怕今天在户外游玩会中暑的Chris和Tom最后决定在家里呆着。

难得没有出门游玩的一天，Tom打开了他的行李箱，拿出了一本他最近在墨尔本新买到的书来看，很快他就进入忘我的状态，连男朋友呼唤他吃西瓜也没有听见，直到Chris不知道哪一次的呼唤意外地入了Tom的耳朵。

Tom随意应了一声转过头，想着Chris应该正拿着插着西瓜的叉子等着他张口吃掉的时候，微微张口的嘴巴并没有立刻享用到他和Chris前几天一起去购买的西瓜味，而取而代之的是一个温热湿润的嘴唇覆盖在他的干燥的唇瓣以及隐隐约约尝到一股西瓜的甜味停留在他的味蕾上，就有一块更浓郁的西瓜的味道顿时充实了他整个口腔后，在他未作任何反应之前Chris的嘴唇已经完全任务从他的嘴唇上移开了。

这让这个某种意义上是惊吓的闪电式接吻顿时从忘我的状态抽出来的Tom脸蛋顿时刷红地只能咀嚼着口中那颗西瓜，而耳边则传来熟悉低沉嗓音问道，“西瓜好吃吗？”

  
END


End file.
